teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Erica
Erica is a main character of Teen Life as a Monster. When she first appeared in the series, she was an ordinary girl that suffered from seizures and later a head injury that would've caused her death had she not become a Succubus. She was also teased and bullied due to her ailments. She later becomes Seth Peterson's girlfriend, despite being partially bisexual as a result of her Succubus nature. She is played by Gage Golightly. Backstory Erica was born to an unnamed mother and father, the latter of whom was an adjuster for the insurance company that dealt with the car accident that killed Jackson Whittemore's biological parents just hours before his birth. At some point in her early childhood, Erica developed a severe case of epilepsy that resulted in dozens and dozens of trips to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital emergency room, where she was often treated by the head nurse there, Melissa Pederson. At some point prior to the start of the series, Erica had a seizure in class that was so bad she accidentally pissed herself. The students around her were less than supportive. One was about to put a spoon in her mouth (which, contrary to popular belief, should not be used to prevent a seizing person from swallowing their tongue) until they saw the tag on her key ring that warned not to do this due to the fact that it could break her teeth. Another recorded it on their cell phone and showed it to everyone, an act that humiliated Erica so severely that her self-esteem and confidence were completely destroyed, and she became a shy, quiet loner. In her early high school days, she apparently developed a crush on Seth Pederson, though she would not admit this to him until Season 2. After she is almost run over by a car, she discovered that she developed a brain tumor that would eventually kill her within a year. The next day after school, Erica was visited by Lillith, who promised to turn her into a Sucubbus, which not only would make her extremely sexy and completely irresistable, but it would cure her of her seizures and brain tumor. Erica agreed to Lillith's offer, and drank her blood. The following day, Erica flaunts her improved body to everyone at school. All the boys immediately want her, and the girls wanted to be like her. But Erica could care less, as none of them were attractive enough to earn her love. Seth, a werewolf, was curious and followed her and confronted her. She refused to tell him immediately, but tells him that they can talk after school since they're "such good friends". Seth tells Erica that he would die to protect her, though she retorts with, "Careful. What you say next may end up coming true." Throughout The Series Erica makes her first appearance in Pilot, where she was seen being made fun of by Avery Sawyer at school. She and her boyfriend, Jason Stevens introduce themselves to Seth Pederson. Erica ditches class to avoid Avery, Erica fleeing into the woods, where a rapist named Doug tries to kiss her. She stops him but he becomes aggressive. She then pushes him in self-defence and he hits his head on a rock, causing an instant death. Erica tries to revive him, but fails. During class, Erica becomes horribly uncomfortable, until Mr. Pastor tells her to go see the nurse, but she notices his vein on his neck and feels the hunger. Erica walks out of class, claiming that she is feeling ill. She later attacks him in a supply closet, killing him. Erica is seen in her bedroom crying as a strange figure approaches her, and says to her that she has a gift for her. The figure reveals herself as Lillith, the First Demon. In Blood Ties, Erica proposes a date night with Jason, which he accepts. She strips in front of him, exposing her amazing body to him. He is in awe, completely stunned by the size of her breasts, even touching one of them. They are shown to have fun, until at the end of their date and they begin to have sex, until she quickly backs away out of fear of killing him and he begins to get aggressive. In Bound, Seth finds Erica crying in the woods and takes her to his house. She tells him the awful things she's done and she convinces Seth to make Jason to forget the attack. In addition, Erica also asks Seth to make Jason believe that they broke up, while he's resting in the hospital. Seth begins to train Erica with self-control, however she leaves, telling him that she needs to find out what she is before they can go on. The next day at school, Erica approaches Seth and attempts to seduce him, but failed to tempt him, so he walked away. However, she would continue to try to get him to like her, not realizing that he already did have a massive crush on her. In Taste, Seth discovers that Erica is a Succubus while they were researching a mythology book. Seth begins to help her self-control, again, however it ends with a kiss between them and Erica panics when she feels her hunger resurfacing from the kiss and runs back home in a hysterical panic. After calming down, Erica continues to research Succubi and their abilities. She wonders aloud if there's a cure, but she gets a mental warning from Lillith that there isn't a cure, much to Erica's horror. Erica appeared in the end of Bloody Mary, where she gets out of a pickup truck, after having sex with the driver, killing him when he asks for her number. She is later forced to summon Bloody Mary after being tickle tortured by satanists. In Monster's Ball, she makes a visit to see Seth and makes him choose between her or Mia Roberts (whom he has started to date after they broke up), however he chooses Mia. She shares a dance with Seth during the dance and talks about spending their lives together. Erica later pays a visit to Gwen Higgins and asks her to resurrect her sister, in exchange for sex. After resurrecting her "friend", they go to Gwen's house and viciously rip each other's clothes off and have sex until Erica accidentally drains all of Gwen's life energy. In There Goes the Neighborhood Part 1, after returning home, Mia is knocked out and Seth puts her on the sofa and shares a moment with Erica. This causes him to realize he still has feelings for Erica and breaks up with Mia, much to Erica's delight. In Restraint, Erica is sexily walking through a school hallway when Seth asks her about Mia, who was found last night with markings that indicate a Succubus was responsible, but she says she was asleep all night, proving that Erica isn't responsible for it. Seth apologizes for accusing her, which she laughs at, and says he doesn't need to apologize. Revelations Erica visited Seth at his house after Mia's funeral and after beating around the bush for a bit, finally revealed how she became a Succubus. Erica made a pact with Lillith to turn her into a Succubus so she could not only be the most beautiful girl in school, but so she could get revenge on everyone that made fun of her. Seth also tells her he's a werewolf, warning her that he'll turn on tonight's full moon. Erica's interest is caught by the revelation and wants to see him transform, despite the risk of him catching her and potentially killing her. He refuses, but after seducing him by daring him to not look at her breasts, he gives in and tells her she can watch. Erica smiles and tells Seth that he's the best. Seth simply responds by warning her that it'll be his fault if she "ends up without a heart on the forest floor". However, Erica retorts with a sexual joke about having sex with Seth on the forest floor, which he seems to ignore, though he reacts simply with a mumbled, "Hmm". The Connection "I'm worried that when I turn tonight...that I'll kill you, and you're the one person in my life that I never want to hurt." -'Seth confessing his fear of killing Erica when he transforms'. Seth and Erica head to the remains of an old dungeon so Seth can turn. While he sets up the chains to restrain himself as well as wolfsbane water to weaken himself, Erica continues to ask questions about his 'condition' and how being a werewolf feels. He says it gives him vast amounts of metaphysical power, but he's forced to endure pain, both physical and psychological. Seth is terrified by what will happen when he transforms, especially fearing if he'll attack Erica. Seth and Erica are in the dungeon. Erica gives him a wolfsbane water. He chains himself up and tries to drink the cocktail while Erica stays there to support him. As time passes, Seth feels the pain and screams and asks Erica to leave so he will not hurt her. She tries to stay with him as much as she can but when the transformation begins and the wolf starts to take control of Seth's actions, Seth cannot control himself and she runs out of the cellar, closing the door behind her so Seth cannot get out. She runs into the woods and goes back to the cellar later to check up on Seth. He is back in his human form and Erica gets back into the cellar to help him. Falling for the Wolf Hours after the transformation, Seth takes a shower to relieve the pain when he hears the doorbell ring. After getting dressed, he answers, revealing Erica. She enters and tells Seth that after he transformed, she felt a feeling of relief, that she wasn't the only supernatural being in Beacon Hills. Seth asked her what she was trying to say, and Erica says that she developed an attraction to him and she fell in love with him after he transformed. Seth is speechless, but musters up enough courage to kiss her. Realizing how they feel about each other, they have intense, passionate sex. In Mixed Emotions, ''Seth finds Erica gone the following morning, calling her typical for leaving him in bed alone. Derek tells Seth that Erica left to have sex with Katherine, breaking his heart, since Katherine tortured her earlier in the series and is in disbelief that she'd want to sleep with her instead of him. Later at school, Seth purposefully avoids Erica until she confronts him at his locker when he's about to go home. She asks what is bothering him, and he says that he knows about her and Katherine. He asks why she'd do something like that after they had sex together, but Erica can't think of an answer. Seth than says up until now, he was alone. Then he met her, and she broke his heart. He says he's destined to be alone. Erica desperately begs for Seth to forgive her, but he refuses, slamming her against his locker and telling her to "go to hell" before storming off, leaving Erica devastated. Erica later cries herself to sleep that night, showing just how deeply the breakup affected her. '''Torture' In Never Let Me Go, the episode starts with Erica working as a barmaid of high quality in an attempt to get over what she did to Seth in Mixed Emotions. Her assistant tells her that her boyfriend called, wanting to book a visit to Beacon Hills. She gets angry and says she doesn't want to go back. Meanwhile, carrying on from Mixed Emotions, Erica has been kidnapped by the Argents in retaliation for her attempts to kill Allison. While she's left alone, Seth manages to call her to tell her he's coming and work out a plan but one of the Argents catches her. Kate ties her up with ropes drenched in iron as per Victoria's request in the cellar. However, she begs her for help, telling her how much it hurts. She gives in and instantly frees her but she stabs her and runs. However, she doesn't get far as Allison and Victoria catch her again. Allison and Victoria tie her up again, this time from the ceiling by her wrists with iron chains, all while they try to find a dress for the funeral of a fellow hunter. Erica laughs at one of Allison's outfits, as she's much more sensual, which ends up in her being electrocuted by Victoria. As the two leave, Valerie, a witch under the Argent family's employ, quickly puts a spell on Erica so that the others can't touch her as she doesn't like watching her being tortured! which Erica jokingly interprets as Valerie having a crush on her. Allison gets irritated at this and stabs Erica with a pair of scissors. Rekindling Love “Seth, please. You have to understand! They would’ve killed you. If they knew that I was still alive; you would have died. Why can’t you understand that I had to protect you? If you died because of me, I couldn’t… Please, I had to protect you and this was the only way. Please, Seth… Don’t hate me.” -'Erica tearfully apologizes to Seth'. After escaping and healing her wounds from the torture, Erica rushes to Seth's house to try one last time to get back together with him. After answering the door, he tried to shut the door in her face, but she stops the door from closing with her hand. Erica threatened to end their relationship forever if he didn't let her explain her actions. After she tells him about the Argents and what they did to her, he forgave Erica for cheating on him and the two got back together. The two then slept together, ecstatic that they were a couple again. Time Well Spent During the long time they spent together, they have had sex, had tickle fights (which Erica often lost), joked about being more powerful, and wondered what kind of creatures their children would be like. However, they have had to deal with Erica's sexual hunger, and Seth transforming during full moons. Personality "I'm the sexiest girl in the world, Seth, but you, a werewolf, apparently doesn't want me." -'Erica complimenting her gorgeous body and confused by Seth not wanting her'. Before being turned into a Succubus, Erica was shy, quiet, and awkward, often too afraid of being humiliated like she was during one of her seizures to be outgoing and try to make friends ever again. However, after she became a Succubus, she became much more attractive, which gave her the confidence she needed to finally love herself for who she was. She began to dress in more revealing and trendy clothing and was much more flirtatious and seductive around boys than she was before. Even before she started dating Seth, she had a multitude of boys who desired her, including Jason. During one of their dates, she took off her clothes in front of him and even let him touch one of her big breasts. In general, she is a very headstrong young woman who isn't afraid to go after what she wanted. After becoming a Succubus, she was the hot girl that every guy wanted to have hot sex with, and every girl wanted to look like. Though she was initially enthusiastic about joining the supernatural, she was horrified by the painful transformations that Seth had to go through during his time as a werewolf. When he was killed, she begged Lillith to bring him back to life as a hybrid to spare him from the pain of turning. Once she realized that her life was in danger in Beacon Hills, and was not afraid to tell Lillith that she and Seth wanted to run away to find a safe haven, showing Erica's survival instincts. As a Succubus, Erica was very seductive and flirtatious, capable of getting boys and sometimes girls to do her bidding in exchange for having amazing sex with her. She was also quite cunning and intelligent, as she was easily able to manipulate other people to achieve her own ends, and she was able to hack into her father's insurance records to get information on how Jackson Whittemore's parents died so she could figure out what made him become the Kanima. Even after being tortured for months, Erica decided it was worth fighting for her freedom, demonstrating just how brave and selfless she could be. Erica is also very prideful in her looks. If anyone says that she isn't pretty, she'll take it very personally, and violently lash out. Despite this, Erica eventually learned to control her emotions with the aid of herbs. Despite her seductive mood, Erica was also very emotional, such as in Second Chance, where she cries when Seth tells her about his dad, who committed suicide out of depression. This shows that she cares very much for Seth, even before they started dating. Physical Appearance "Why keep fighting what you feel, Seth? Deep down inside your handsome...irresistible body...you want me like everyone else. You just want to slam me onto a table, rip my clothes off...and screw me until I die. I bet you want to squeeze my boobs until they burst." -'Erica trying to get Seth to be with her by describing them having wild sex together until she dies from it'. Erica is described as a tall, sexy, slim, curvaceous, and voluptuous young woman of 24 with pale white skin, bright blonde hair which is always curled most of the time, and has alluring light brown eyes. It's also said that Erica has very smooth skin. Before becoming a Succubus, she wore ordinary, plain t-shirts and jeans, but afterward, her increased beauty and confidence caused her to prefer trendier, more form-fitting clothing, such as skinny jeans, tank tops, combat boots, sexy corset tops in bright colors, and a black leather jacket to flaunt her body to everyone. She also wears lots of black eyeliner and bright red lipstick to look sexy. Due to her inherited Succubi powers, Erica also had quite big breasts, which many people considered unusual for her age. Erica's breasts are her most effective seduction method, next to her face, eyes and voice. In almost every scene, Erica wears tank tops, corsets, and tight shirts to make her breasts visible and bounce with every move to drive people crazy. According to Erica, every person that she has flirted with has stared at her boobs for quite some time. She says she has seduced boys, girls, men, women, even several of her teachers. Seth Pederson calls her the "sexiest girl in the world", and other people at the school would agree. Even Lydia became jealous of Erica's beauty, wondering if she was using illegal beauty products until Seth tells her that Erica is a Succubus, though Lydia didn't believe him until Erica revealed her glowing eyes to her in Hall Monitor. After becoming a Succubus, Erica gained a muscular yet curvy body, which she uses for seduction, as well as fighting. Erica is so beautiful that she is often called a goddess by multiple characters throughout the series. Erica finds this amusing, often saying if she was a goddess, she would be the hottest goddess in the world. Relationships Seth Pederson A Werewolf-Incubus Hybrid. Erica's relationship with Seth is both intense and complicated. Because Seth is part werewolf, Erica is able to feed off him without causing much harm, as werewolves have heightened endurance and stamina. They initially had an arrangement in which Seth let Erica feed from him and heal from the sexual energy he created whenever she was in need of it. This caused them to develop passionate feelings for each other and they fell in love. In Vexed Emotions, he stopped Erica from killing Alex, a werewolf, because, as he said, "If you kill him his pack won’t stop until you’re dead." In the finale episode of Season 1, Seth offered his incubus side to the Darach so that Erica could have his strength when she battled Kate, but The Norn tricked him and took his love for her and his ability to love anyone else. Erica broke up with Seth when she discovered that he had no feelings anymore. Diana Meade A witch, and ally of Deucalion. In the first episode of the series, Diana was viewed by Erica as a romantic rival for Seth until Diana told her that she was actually Seth's half-sister. Diana was able to tell that she was a Succubus simply by using her magic, and offered to help Erica learn how to control her powers so that she could have sex without killing anyone. They became friends, with a slight but obvious sexual attraction between them, as evidenced with Diana loudly describing how beautiful Erica is, and saying that she'd like to "bang her brains out". Sloane Fox Erica met Sloane at a bar and had sex with her several times after the latter slept with Jamie Sands. Emery Whitehill A human girl that went to school with Brooke, Erica and Seth, Emery quickly became Erica's friend, but she fell in love with Erica because of her beauty and tried to hook up with her until she saw her with Seth. However, Erica got her to forgive her and they watched a movie at Emery's house together. After that, the two admitted their feelings for one another and had sex. However, Erica betrayed the fact that Emery was possibly gay by telling the whole school, and was mocked for weeks. Jason One of the many people that Erica dated before meeting Seth, Jason was a boy that seemed to only love Erica for her body. He was very jerkish, wanting nothing but to have intense sex with Erica and to touch her breasts. After Erica refused to have sex with him after letting him touch her body, he pursued her, only to be mauled to death by Seth, who had transformed, though Erica didn't recognize him at the time. Mia Roberts The former queen bee of Beacon Hills High School until she was replaced by Lydia Martin, she became Erica's rival when she started flirting with Seth, despite him being with Erica. Mia could care less, even gloating that it would be her that'd carry Seth's "pups" and not Erica. This finally made Erica snap, and had Seth choose who he wanted to be with. After apologizing to Mia, he chooses Erica. Mia angrily walks away, much to Erica's delight. Even after Mia's death, Erica didn't care much for her. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced strength: As a Succubus, Erica has greatly increased physical strength, enabling her to lift people of her size and larger with relative ease, despite her smaller size compared to Seth or Jackson. However, Erica has been shown to be easily overpowered if she doesn't regularly feed, such as when she was outnumbered by Mia, Lydia, and Caitlin, who pinned her to a desk and tickle tortured her. * Enhanced speed: Erica is capable of moving and running at superhuman speeds far surpassing that of the fittest athletes. She has been shown fast enough to catch arrows before they hit her, even when fired as far as 200 feet away, and can dodge knife and sword blades. However, her speed and reaction time is diminished if she hasn't "fed" for several hours. * Accelerated healing: Due to her Succubus heritage, Erica can heal virtually any injury from a paper cut to a gunshot wound. However, her healing ability is hampered by contact with iron, which can severely weaken Succubi and other demonic beings. Erica can heal much faster when she absorbs life energy while she is having sex. * Immortality: Erica has the potential to live forever due to her gaining her powers from Lillith herself. As long as she feeds from sexual energy on a regular basis, she'll stay beautiful and healthy forever. * Life energy absorption: Erica, as well as all Succubi have the ability to absorb life energy through sexual contact with another human or supernatural creature. This process is extremely pleasurable to Erica, although the same cannot be said for her "lovers", who will end up either dead or in a death-like coma as a result. The only person that seems to be even partially immune to the painful ramifications of having sex with Erica is Seth, due to his status as a Hybrid. * Seduction: Erica has the ability to seduce any man or woman that she wants with no problem. This is evident by her incredibly sexy body, flirtacious voice, and her beautiful eyes. Her seductive appearance can affect humans, wolf-shifters, vampires, kitsune, and even hybrids and doppelgängers. However, other succubi, wendigoes, werewolves, ghosts and zombies are able to partially resist her seductive appearance. * Sexual endurance: As she is a Succubus, Erica can have sex with humans or supernatural beings for long periods of time without tiring, though she can still feel pain during sex. Weaknesses * Werewolf bite: If bitten by a werewolf, Erica will experience intensely painful hallucinations, which can only be cured by Seth's blood. * Tickling: Erica has been shown to be extremely ticklish. If tickled long enough, she becomes a spastic mess and would do anything for the tickling to end. She has been tickled more than any other character in the series. * Iron: As she is a Succubus, Erica is vulnerable to iron, which will burn her skin upon contact. Trivia * In Raved, it is revealed that Erica is ticklish. * Erica had a one-night stand with Katherine, which nearly destroyed her relationship with Seth. * At the start of the series, Erica used to have fantasies of having intense sex with Lydia, but has stopped having them when she became Seth's girlfriend. This was the first hint of Erica being bisexual. * Erica is constantly compared to the Greek goddess Aphrodite by many boys, as they are both known for their blonde hair and overly-sexualized appearance. * Originally, Erica was supposed to be in a love triangle with Seth and Lydia, who Seth was often seen being romantic with after Erica cheated on him. However, this was cut out, as Gage Golightly felt it was a cliché that would've ruined her character. * Erica is a very erotic dancer, twerking and rubbing her hands on her large breasts to seduce people. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Succubi Category:Seth Pederson's Lovers